La Reina Del Inframundo
by Kathrina Wallace- VSV
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el Inframundo fuese gobernado por una mujer?... Extraños sucesos sacuden a la tierra llamando la atencion de una pareja de estudiosos en lo paranormal, causandole dolores de cabeza a esta reina... esto y mucho mas, te espero n.n
1. Chapter 1

Antes de todo, quiero decirles que este 2do fic mio… es igual basado en unas cositas xD… tiene una pequeña cosita del anime "Jigoku Shoujo" y pss aparte mi hermana (VSV) y yo nos malviajamos, inspirandonos en una pik q iio encontre de Sarah Brightman donde parece la mismisima reina del infierno…

EN ESTE FIC NO PARTICIPA MI HERMANA VSV... ella hara uno parecido al mio, mas no igual xD

Bueh… ahí les va… espero ke les guste…!!

+Imágenes Borrosas+

Detrás de la imponente entrada al infierno, esas antiguas columnas tapando el paso por unas rejas de color negro, un poco oxidadas… se puede notar al fondo un hermoso trono de acero en color negro, de herrería gótica, unos hilos en alusión al tallo de una rosa con espinas rodean la parte de arriba de tal…

En frente del trono un gran dragón de color negro con morado… se notaba algo aburrido… un bostezo, un poco de fuego indicaban su enorme aburrimiento...

Sin embargo, la ama y señora, del infierno se le notaba un poco estresada bueno más de lo normal con ese difícil trabajo que tenia que ejercer durante toda la eternidad.

Un horrendo dolor de cabeza… otra imagen borrosa… no tenia sentido

-estúpidas… imágenes… - susurro de pronto, poniendo una mano sobre su frente-

El dolor se volvía mas intenso, no lo podía soportar… un golpe mas...

-Maldición…- susurro de nuevo-

Esta vez el ambiente a su alrededor se comenzaba a alterar, el viento soplaba mas fuerte, alzando grandes nubes de polvo, uno que otro rayo surcaba esos cielos rojos, que pronto se cubrían de nubes negras y para complementar su hermosa mascota emitió un rugido, su ama sufría, no era la primera vez que pasaba, lo extraño es que estos ataques se estaban volviendo frecuentes.

Esta vez su telepatía no podía bloquear esas imágenes, estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo, en estos últimos días, había desplegado mucha energía. Un fuerte y estruendoso grito invadió esas tierras infernales y sin más se dejo invadir por esas vagas imágenes.

Era todo muy confuso, unas extrañas imágenes de una chica en un río, ahogándose… una terrible golpiza en la madrugada… que era eso… de pronto el sufrimiento termino, su mascota gruñio, para después acurrucarse contra el largo vestido de su ama…

Todo había quedado en calma por el momento, cuando de pronto se escucho una explosión, seguido de una nube de humo de color morado, una extraña chica que vestía mini falda roja, de charol muy pegada al cuerpo, un corsé y unas botas negras de piel… algo que si se salía de contexto con su vestimenta es que usaba un par de orejas de gato en la cabeza…

La gran reina del inframundo la fulmino con la mirada.

Disculpe, mi ama… -susurro apenada, haciendo una reverencia-

Como te atreves… a interrumpir la poca paz que puedo obtener en este maldito lugar- susurro entre dientes-

Discúlpeme..- susurro de nuevo-

En vez de disculparte una vez mas... –suspiro y de manera arrogante le dijo- … puedes ir al punto importante de tu interrupción..?

La victima esta lista…- sonrío de manera sádica- … usted sabe, para sellar el trato- hizo de nuevo una reverencia, para después mirar a su ama, aun sonriendo.

Perfecto…- susurro la reina del inframundo- … me parece… perfecto…


	2. El Trato

Advertencia… antes que sigas leyendo te advierto que en los siguientes capitulos podras encontrar contenidos que atenten contra creencias tuyas o formas de pensar,… asi que si no estas listo mejor regresa…

Sin mas les dejo el 2do capt.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Reina, mientras de manera sarcástica aplaudía

-Bravo, Bravo!! Al fin haces tu trabajo… -la extraña chica de las orejas de gato, hizo una reverencia ocultando su rostro y su enojo, la reina se dio cuenta obligando a la chica a mostrar su rostro, esta sonrío..- Al fin le doy un buen uso a mi telequinesia- río de manera sádica, soltó a la chica arrojándola a unos metros de ella…- y bien?..- murmuro la diosa del inframundo- …este pobre diablo que condenaremos que es lo que pide??..-

La chica se estaba tratando de recuperar del golpe- .. Es una joven…- susurro reincorporándose...-

Lucinda…- ese era el nombre de la chica con orejas de gato- … tu y tu estupida obsesion por las chicas hermosas…- la chica se sonrrojo-

Esta es diferente…- susurro un poco apenada…-

Bla Blah… siempre dices lo mismo- suspiro, para agacharse y acariciar a su dragon- … Cuenta mas… anda!!- ordeno la reina alterando de nuevo el entorno- antes.. que me arrepienta…- susurro entre dientes-

Lucinda se acerco y quedo frente a la reina de nuevo..- la chica.. se llama Chi..- la reina rio sarcásticamente, para después casi asesinar a Lucinda con la mirada.

Si… su espíritu es tan libre, por que recuerde a nosotros…??

(Nota: Chi= Libre como el viento)

-suspira- Lucinda, siempre es lo mismo- susurro mientras bajaba las escaleras de donde estaba su trono- … me haces… perder… mi… tiempo…- quedo justo enfrente de la chica, al tiempo que la reina hacia uso de su telequinesia, alzando a la chica, el puño de la diosa infernal se cerro, al mismo tiempo que Lucinda era estrangulada- dime… por que deberia dejarte vivir??... que tan interesante es esta victima, este cliente..- la fuerza disminuyo un poco, para que Lucinda hablara.

Es com….pli…plica…do..- susurro y la fuerza aumento-

Simplificalo, entonces…- susurro la reina entre dientes, estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia-

Es inte…re..resan…te…-jadeo- …. Crea…creame…- un poco mas y Lucinda moriria- venganza… quiere… ven…garse… de… su… madre…- de pronto la chica cayo al piso-

Oooh… lo hubieras dicho en un principio..- dijo sin mas preocupación, y como si nada hubiese sucedido, Lucinda pasa la palma de su mano sobre su cuello, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, un rato después contaba la historia de Chi…

_Se puede ver una hermosa__ casa en los suburbios, se escuchan los gritos de dos mujeres, al parecer una de ellas había perdido la razón._

_Nooo!!.. Mama detente!!!- gritaba la mas joven de ellas- NOO..!! NO ME TOQUES…!! NO DE NUEVO…!!- suplicaba entre llanto._

_Mientras la otra recorria el cuerpo de la joven, con una mirada pervertida y llena de lujuria y deseo carnal, sus manos se paseaban por debajo de la ropa de la joven era… Chi… estaba acorralada y amenazada, esta no era la primera vez que sucedía._

_Que pasa Chi..??- susurro su madre en su oido- … Ya no te gusta nuestro pequeño juego??- susurro de nuevo, mientras desnudaba a la chica-_

_NUNCA..!!!- grito Chi- …NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO!!! ESTAS ENFERMA!!!!- aprovecho la distracción de su madre, dándole un golpe se libero y corrió a la cocina, en busca del arma que escondían en uno de los cajones de la alacena-_

_Buscas esto??- dijo una voz, era su madre parada debajo del marco de la cocina._

_Chi no tenia salida… tomo un cuchillo filoso, se acercaba a su madre lentamente, apuntando el cuchillo directamente a ella… cuando…_

Cuando de pronto, el tiempo se detuvo para ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos otro entorno la rodeaba, un campo rodeado de hierbas, el cielo rojo y un aparente rio tranquilo, y frente a ella apareció el ser mas hermoso que podia haber visto en toda su patética vida. Una mujer de piel blanca, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, pelo negro y un gran vestido rojo… su melodiosa voz resono.

No tan rapido… pequeña…- sonrio maquiavélicamente, Chi la miro impresionada.

Jigoku Shoujo…- dijo Chi, en medio de su embobamiento y shock-

_(Jigoku Shoujo= La chica infernal, la chica del infierno, en japones)_

Uno de mis tantos apodos…- la reina rio- …. Pero ya que estamos aquí, puedes llamarme Helena…- suspiro - … sabes por que estoy aquí, cierto??...- la miro-

Creo… - dijo dudosa-

Me has invocado!!!... hace un par de dias, o no??... – dijo con cierta molestia- … quieres eliminar un pequeño detalle en tu miserable vida, o no es asi..??- la miro de nuevo esta asintió- … bien.. te explicare como funciona todo esto…- chasqueo los dedos y un muñeco de paja aparecio en su mano derecha, tendiendole la misma mano a Chi, esta estaba por tomarlo, cuando Helena retiro su mano rapidamente.

Chica.. antes te tengo que decir las reglas…- la miro fingiendo ternura- … si aceptas a este pequeñin…- le enseño el muñeco- … tendras derecho de mandar a una persona directito al averno, sin escala ni interrupciones… - susurro- … pero… tu tambien caeras en el abismo infernal… - Chi se sobresalto- … claro, después de que mueras…- le tendio de nuevo el muñeco, la chica lo tomo-

Bien… entonces no tenemos problemas??... – la miro y esta asintió…- por cierto… antes que lo olvide…- suspira- … cuando quieras tu venganza, quemaras el muñeco, junto con el nombre de la persona a la que quieres enviar al infierno…. Y yo me encargo del resto…-

El entorno de Chi, volvio a hacer su casa, su madre no estaba… ella pensaba que alucinaba, pero al ver el muñeco en su mano, se dio cuenta que era verdad y que si habia estado con Jigoku Shoujo…

CONTINUARA…..


	3. El inicio

Habían pasado unos días desde que Chi había tenido su encuentro con Jigoku Shoujo, así la llamaba ella… esa mujer de indescriptible belleza con un humor muy acido en contraste a su apariencia… No sabía cuanto tiempo tenia antes de que el muñeco le fuese retirado, cada noche trataba de meditar sobre que era lo mejor, sin embargo solo obtenía pesadillas… de todo tipo…

Mientras tanto, un poco lejos de ahí… en la biblioteca del museo de Inglaterra, se encontraban dos personas en medio de un debate algo interesante. Una de ellas era una chica como de unos 22 años, pelo negro, ojos color miel y esa piel morena, tostada como si un destello dorado la cubriera.

(en pocas palabras imagínense a Catherine Zeta Jones x3)

Te digo que la Gran Elizabeth usaba magia, tenía un astrólogo a su mando…- suspiro-

La otra persona que debatía era un hombre, un poco mayor de que la chica como para que ella estuviera en compañía de el, como unos 34 años, ojos azules, piel blanca como la misma nieve, pelo negro, era como el opuesto a la chica

Como cualquier otro rey o reina… - contesto el hombre que estaba frente a ella, mostrando poco interés-

Además… como crees que sus movimientos eran tan exactos y precisos… eh?... ¬¬.. –Suspiro

Amelia… - si ese era el nombre de la chica- … esas no son ciencias exactas, no puedes probar nada- dijo mientras leía el periódico

En esos tiempos eran tan exactas como lo son ahora… ¬¬… - resoplo..- además en esos tiempos la gente era creyente al máximo, eso mantenía vivo el poder de la magia…

Amelia…- el hombre dijo de nuevo, creo que estaba por peder la paciencia- …. Aun asi, si así fuera… sabes que escándalo causaría..?? – Cerro el periódico y le lanzo una mirada a la chica- … no tienes pruebas…

James… -dijo otra voz, de un hombre mucho mayor… se escuchaba sabia la voz ( XD ) – Amelia… podría tener razón… – el nuevo integrante en el debate se parecía mucho a James…. Como si fueran padre e hijo o.o

Amelia le saco la lengua James, como toda una niña.

Mientras ellos tres discutían diferentes asuntos paranormales, alguien los observaba desde muy lejos… desde el pozo de las almas perdidas, Helena y Lucinda observaban detenidamente.

Esos… tres!!!...- susurro la reina cerrando el puño- … maldición- grito y lanzo energía al fondo del pozo, perturbando las aguas y logrando que un chorro se formara, pero el agua no salio debido a que el pozo era muy profundo- … siempre se meten donde no les llaman.

Lucinda pego un brinco y se alejo del pozo…- Tranquila mi señora ˆˆU ya hallara la manera de deshacerse de ellos…. – río tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Helena se dio la media vuelta, para subir las escaleras hacia su trono, su dragón la esperaba al pie de tal, al llegar lo acaricio- … tu que dices mi querido Yama?...- dijo mientras lo acariciaba detrás de las orejas, el dragón se estremeció- crees.. Que debamos divertirnos un poco?? – la reina sonrío y se sentó en su trono, se quedo pensante por un momento, apoyando su rostro, se perdió en sus pensamientos, para después reír, se río de una manera tan sádica y maquiavélica que la misma Lucinda se asusto-

Con que tu peor pesadilla es morir eh..??- Helena miro a Lucinda con cierto sarcasmo, un escalofrío invadió a la chica de orejas de gato, esto no le daba buena espina.

Trae a Italo… - ordeno la reina, otro escalofrio mas invadio a Lucinda… que tramaba la reina con despertar al demonio Italo…- QUE ESPERAS LUCINDA!!! NO ABUSES DE LA ETERNIDAD!!!!-

Enseguida mi señora…- dijo temerosa y se desaparecio en una nube de humo morado..-


	4. Italo

Hello people!!! Aca subiendo capt después de una crisis creativa!!! Espero que les guste muchooo!!! Jeje.. dejenme sus reviews para saber como va mi trabajo, que les gusta, que no… jeje

Espero que les guste!!!

-------------------------------------------------

Mientras Lucinda fue en busca de Italo la reina se quedo sola de nuevo, y sin pensarlo de nuevo esas extrañas imágenes llegaron a ella, aun no les encontraba el sentido o que significaban esas raras imágenes, una pequeña desangrándose en un río, por que nadie la ayudaba… y luego esa mujer que murió a manos de toda la muchedumbre del pueblo…

El dolor se intensificaba, era peor que antes… que significaba eso… no tenia la menor idea, de pronto sacándola de esos pensamientos se escucharon dos explosiones, y dos nubes, una de color verde y una de color morado hicieron acto de presencia ante la reina.

Me llamo mi señora… - dijo una voz grave, era un chico de cuerpo delgado, con vestimentas en negro, colmillos, cabello negro con ciertos destellos en verde.

Que te demoro tanto… mi querido Italo…- murmuro Helena tratando de recuperar la postura-

Lucinda… - la culpo-

Que te pasa Italo ¬¬…. – le respondió, mientras que la reina la vio con cierto fastidio-

Lucinda… no empieces… por favor, que bastante fuerte es el dolor de cabeza que me cargo…-

Italo hizo una reverencia- Dígame mi señora… a que debo el placer de su llamado??- alzo el rostro y le dedico una sonrisa a la reina-

La reina sonrío- … mi querido Italo tu eres el único que me puede ayudar…- río- … mas bien cumplir mi deseo, mi voluntad en estos momentos…-

El chico río de manera nerviosa- … ah si?... pues dígame para que soy bueno…

Ese es el espíritu…- una sonrisa maquiavélica se le dibujo a la reina en el rostro-… veras… eres el único… que camina entre este mundo y el de los sueños, cierto?

-Italo Asintió-

Que dirías… si te concedo… un poder para que puedas crear las mas hermosas pesadillas, querido…?? – y así fue como la reina se levanto de su trono para dirigirse a el - … dime, me harías ese favor??... de causar hermosas pesadillas??...

Seria un gran honor mi señora… - susurro el chico, haciendo una reverencia, mientras que a Lucinda le invadían unos celos enormes, ya que por mucho tiempo había sido la favorita de la reina… Helena lo noto, sin embargo no le dio importancia, pues últimamente Lucinda había sido realmente inútil en su trabajo, Chi aun no usaba el muñeco, lo que se daba como un trato mas fallido…

Mientras tanto----------

Chi… de nuevo tenia esas horrendas pesadillas, donde una vez mas se negaba a usar el muñeco, prefería hacer justicia con sus propias manos, el sueño siempre empezaba de la misma manera… ella tranquila en su cuarto, sin molestar a nadie, su mama irrumpía en el haciendo lo mismo de todos los días, tratar de abusar de ella… una vez mas… conforme Chi había crecido tenia mas conciencia y no se dejaba mas… el sueño siempre terminaba en lo mismo su madre en el suelo cubierta de sangre… y las manos de Chi tenían lo mismo…

La reina e Italo observaban atentos desde el pozo de las almas perdidas como Chi se revolcaba entre sueños por toda la cama, se despertaba llorando y rogando que eso no sucediera pues a pesar de todo es su madre y no se merecía eso…

Que te parece nuestra primera victima… - sonó la melodiosa voz de Helena..-

Mas que perfecta mi hermosa reina…- le dedico una sonrisa sádica-

Haremos su hermoso sueño realidad….- río la reina, seguida de Italo…-

Sus deseos son ordenes mi reina..-

Una nube de humo verde, e Italo desapareció y se fue en busca de su nueva victima… apareciendo en medio de la obscuridad del cuarto de Chi.. y se metió en sus sueños, el seria el que la guiaría en todo momento… Una vez mas el sueño comenzó y esta vez un factor lo cambiaria todo…


End file.
